Fairy tail one-shot
by lightmaster
Summary: This is my first attempt at one-shots. These story's are about my favorite couples so i hope that you enjoy this story and please review. Rated T to be safe.
1. Afar

**Waring: This is a work of fiction and i do not own any for the characters. They all belong to fairy tail. Also i apologies know for any ocness and any spelling mistakes.**

* * *

He watched her with her nose buried in a gray covered book. Whenever she wasn't with her two friends Jet and Dory she was always in the park sitting alone reading. Gajeel couldn't understand what this blue haired shrimp known as Levy could enjoy about books.

Yet Gajeel would never say anything about it aloud because he rather enjoyed watching her as she read. The way her eyes sparkled when something happy happened, or the way she blushed when something romantic happened, or the way she smiled at something funny sent his heart aflutter. Yet he knew that they could never be together for she was quiet, gentle, caring, and a book worm.

Gajeel though was neither one of those things for he was loud, rough, uncaring, and couldn't understand books. He know she deserved someone better so he was never going to speak up about his feelings and instead he was going to watch her from afar till she found the someone that deserved her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my first one-shot so far and I would also like to say that I'm will to take requests. All you have to do is tell me the pairing and the theme that you want and I'll try to get it write and on the site right away. Thank you again.**


	2. Wedding

**I don't own fairy tail and all the charcters belong to fairy tail.**

* * *

He couldn't believe that she was going to get married to that stuck up lion. Natsu couldn't understand why Lucy would even say yes to marrying Loki. Before he could figure an answer soft music broke through his thoughts. Looking down the aisle Natsu spotted Lucy in a silk white dress being taken up to the alter by the master. To Natsu she was the most beautiful person that he's ever seen and he would do anything to see her smile.

As Lucy walked up the aisle Natsu never once took his eyes off of her. Not even when the master let her go at the alter and she took her place next to the stuck up lion. Anger and Jealousy burned through Natsu and when he heard the priest say, "If anyone objects please speak now" he jumped up.

"I do!" Natsu yelled and everyone in the room stopped.

"Lucy I love you and you deserve someone better than that perverted lion!" Natsu shouted out as steam rolled off his body.

Tears came to Lucy's eyes and she said, "You idiot" before running down to Natsu and throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"I love you too," Lucy spoke before Natsu sealed her lips with his own in a kiss.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll be sure to update as soon as possible**


	3. Cake

If anyone was to ask Ezra what her favorite thing to eat is, she would say cake with out and hesitation. For their wasn't a single type of cake that she didn't like and that's the very reason that Jellal found himself in the kitchen of his best friends Ultear's house trying to make a perfect cake.

For three hours they have been trying to make the cake and already they made a giant mess. Flour was everywhere and cake batter clung to the ceiling but neither Ultear nor Jellal cared for they were busy watching the oven. Twenty minutes ticked by before a loud buzzing noise went off and with the utter most care Jellal opened the oven and pulled out the most beautiful cake he has ever seen.

"Thanks for the help," Jellal said as he placed the cake into a box.

"No problem," Ultear spoke before tossing Jellal out of her house.

Smiling Jellal made his way to Ezra's apartment with the cake careful held in his arms. Arriving at Ezra's apartment Jellal softly knocked on her door. Opening the door Ezra stood in a pair of flannel pajama shirt and bottoms.

"Happy birthday," Jellal spoke and held out the cake box to her.

Taking the box from him Ezra opened it up revealing the perfect cake. Smiling Ezra gave Jellal a quick peck on the libs before saying, "Best birthday ever."


	4. Fish

Carla had no idea why she decided to go with the blue tomcat named Happy but here she was out in the middle of the woods at a small pound with a fishing pole. Both her and Happy were trying to catch dinner for tonight's Fairy tail barbecue.

"Thanks for coming with me," Happy said with a giant smile.

Carla made a soft hmp as she looked away from the idiot cat with a soft blush covering her cheeks. So far the two have been fishing for about and hour and had only caught one fish. Noticing that the sun was beginning to set they gathered up their fishing poles and fish before heading towards fairy tail. As they walked Happy kept quiet and had his head down as if something was troubling him.

"What's wrong tomcat?" Carla asked as the came to the entrance of magnolia town.

"Here," Happy said holding the fish out to Carla.

"I don't want it".

"But, But you will starve and I can't allow that!" Happy yelled.

Blushing Carla looked at Happy in deep thought. Slowly she took the fish from him before kissing him on the cheek and running off leaving a smiling Happy behind.


	5. Ice skating

Snow fell down coating the ground in a blanket of white as the members of Fairy tail skated around on a frozen pound. The only member that wasn't skating was a blue haired girl by the name of Juvia. Instead she sat on a snow bank watching the other members have fun but in reality she was only watching Gary skate around in his boxers.

As Gary skated he noticed that Juvia was all by herself. Slowly as to not startle the water women Gary skated over to her and asked, "Why aren't you skating?"

Juvia blushed and looked down before mumbling, "Juvia doesn't know how to."

"I'll show you then," Gray said and held out his hand.

Looking up Juvia blushed more before taking Gary's hand. Careful Gary pulled Juvia up and onto the ice. The second Juvia's feet touched the ice she slipped but luckily Gary's arms wrapped around her waist holding her up. Juvia smiled up at Gray which he returned before they started to skate with each other.


	6. Morning after

Pale morning light hit Cana's face forcing her eyes open. Slowly her eyes began to focus and she noticed that she wasn't in her apartment. What happened last night Cana thought as she tried to remember but no memory's would appear. Letting out a low sigh Cana decided that she would leave but when she tried to get up she found herself unable to move.

Looking down Cana noticed a muscular arm wrapped around her waist holding her in place. Following the arm she found that it belonged to a shirtless Luxas. Straying at Luxas's face Cana felt all the memory's form last night flood back.

_Flashback_

_ The whole guild was in high spirit as they celebrated the return of Luxas. Cana sat in her usually place drinking a barrel of alcohol while she watched the others having fun. Placing the barrel down Cana got up to get another barrell but as she walked she stumbled into someone._

_ "Ssssorry," Cana slurred._

_ "Your drunk," The person stated._

_ Cana looked up only to stare into Luxas's eyes and the next thing that she know was the feeling of strong lips against her's before she passed out._

_ End of flashback_

"Shit," Cana whispered before passing out again

Luxas smirked as he watched Cana pass out again before tightening his grip on her waist and going back to sleep for a few more hours.


End file.
